


Like a Rabbit- Part 22

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: Position: butterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 22

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

“I recently finished a new potion,” Severus had said that afternoon when Remus met up with him. Classes were over, and it was the time of day the men met to discuss their plans. Most nights, they sat together by the fire, grading papers or reading and casually fondling each other. Some nights they did both. “I require your assistance in testing it.”

This night, Remus had been hoping for some intimacy, and had intended to ask Severus to dine with him in Remus’ chambers instead of at the staff table in the dining hall. However, the plans were not hard and fast and he trusted Snape and his potions. “I am all yours,” Remus had replied.

*

‘Why didn’t I just ask?’ Remus asked himself around one in the morning. ‘Because you trust Snape with your life,’ he replied. As he stood there, in Snape’s office, his hand snaked down, under his robes. His cock was beginning to harden. He squeezed his balls tightly and resisted the urge to begin wanking. “Severus…” he said.

Snape looked up from his cauldron and papers. There were bottles of remedies they’d tried, and bottles of ones Snape had made up that he was too hesitant to try for fear of causing more damage. They needed a were-rabbit or something to test them on. Snape’s eyes narrowed at the werewolf. “Oh good God, not again.”

Remus bit his lip and nodded.

“How can you expect me to devise a counter-agent if we must stop every twenty minutes to fuck?” He sounded frustrated.

“How can you give me a potion that magnifies my sex drive tenfold and then deny me that which I crave?” Remus matched frustration with frustration… and desire. He stepped towards Snape.

Snape sighed and put down his quill. “You are correct, of course. And I should have been more careful regarding the interactions of active ingredients. I should have remembered it takes two weeks for a body to be free of the Wolfsbane potion.” Despite the rather drastic circumstances, this was as close to an apology as Snape was likely to get.

Remus sighed as well. It felt as though ants were travelling all over his groin and the depths of his stomach. After a few seconds, Remus could not resist the urge to take himself in hand. The moment his hand touched his cock, blessed relief seeped through him. It wasn’t just his libido which had intensified, it was every feeling related to it. “I’m sorry,” Remus said for the umpteenth time, though not one bit of it was his fault. “I have cum again.” He stroked his cock, and pleasure rippled throughout his body.

“I don’t believe I could withstand another session,” said Snape, his own cock sore and exhausted from overuse.

“That’s all right,” whispered Remus. “I’ll do all the work.”

The whites of Snape’s eyes became larger. “I do not bottom, Lupin. Not for you. Not for anyone.”

Snape had taken the same dosage of potion as Remus, but they’d realized something was wrong when Snape could no longer get it up and Remus’ wouldn’t go down. “Fine then, I’ll just wank off again.”

Snape sighed. Remus had tried that a few times already. And while it did the job, it wasn’t as satisfying as a good, intense fuck from his lover. “I could take another dose of-”

“No more of that potion,” Remus insisted. “It has given us enough trouble tonight. Who knows what taking it twice in the same night will do to you? Especially if you don’t have the remedy worked out yet.”

“I’ll never have it worked out if you don’t keep that thing of yours in your pants.”

“Come on, Severus…” Remus took another step forward and rested a finger upon Severus’ chin. At the end of the day, Snape’s face wasn’t rough with stubble, just a little less than smooth. “Just give me one more go.”

Snape looked up at him, unblinkingly. “I’m afraid I cannot.” He got up from behind the desk and walked to Remus. “I don’t want to be your bottom.”

“This is my bottom.” Remus gave his left arsecheek two hard spanks. “You are my lover.” Remus backed Snape into the desk and hitched up their robes. His hard cock moved about, searching for its place. It rubbed against Severus’ flaccid cock, then teased the area between sac and hole. But the angle wasn’t right for very much more.

Remus reached past Snape to shove the papers and bottles of ingredients aside. He wanted a remedy, he really did. But there were stronger, more immediate concerns. Besides… it wasn’t as though he wasn’t enjoying this. He pushed Snape back onto the desk and his cock felt around again. Still, the angle wasn’t right. He could tease Snape’s hole with the head of his cock. More jolts of pleasure rushed through Remus, pounding, pulsing, dictating, demanding. He needed more.

Up went Snape’s legs, past the level of the table and then straight up in the air. They rested against Remus’ shoulders. For Severus’ sake, Remus spoke a lubrication spell. And when he slid in, both men gasped. Remus’ gasp was filled with pleasure. Severus’ was in surprise. “Oh Merlin… Snape, you’re so tight.”

Snape had winced, but looked up at Remus now, looking hurt. “I’ve never done…”

“I know,” Remus whispered back. “I’ll be gentle.”

But Snape wasn’t the type for gentle. “Do it, wolf.”

Remus pumped in and out, a steady, quick tempo that made Snape squirm and Remus groan. “Are… you…” Remus asked between thrusts.

“Fine,” Snape said, in a voice that proved he was more than fine. Remus noticed his sore, spent cock stir briefly. “Just…” He stared up into Remus’ eyes and the intimacy gave him the shivers.

“I will-ah!” Remus came with a shout, shooting bucket loads. When Remus finally came down from it, Snape was still watching him, eyes wide. “All right?”

Snape nodded. “That was…” Snape seemed to have a dozen questions resting on the tip of his tongue. Everything from ‘Is that how it feels when I fuck you?’ to ‘Why didn’t I try that before?’. But all he could manage to ask was, “Can we do that again?”

Remus chuckled.

“Perhaps the best way to handle the effects of this potion, Remus, is to help it work its way through your system.”


End file.
